


吸血鬼决定离开他的城堡

by Lunarisucamaria



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarisucamaria/pseuds/Lunarisucamaria
Summary: #和水杉劳斯脑出的毛毯梗#一如既往的满满私设#没有逻辑
Relationships: Tazaki Takahiro | EXILE TAKAHIRO/Tosaka Hiroomi, Tosaka Hiroomi/Yamashita Kenjiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	吸血鬼决定离开他的城堡

**Author's Note:**

> #和水杉劳斯脑出的毛毯梗  
> #一如既往的满满私设  
> #没有逻辑

1.  
  
一位吸血鬼决定离开他的城堡。  
  
原因自然是在这座城堡里已经丝毫没有了令他留恋的东西。  
  
吸血鬼和狼人的领地之争自始至终都从未停止。就在几个月前，现任长老用来勉强维持两族和平的一纸协议在自身莫名陷入沉睡的第二天夜里便被他那不知为何对狼人恨之入骨的儿子撕了个稀巴烂，被激怒的狼族头领自然没有要让步的意思，争斗像爆发的山洪般一发不可收拾。  
  
在两族面前毫无反抗之力的人类在得知狼人的血可以杀死吸血鬼之后，竟很快研究出包含狼人血液的武器。这样想要杀死吸血鬼的同时也就必须事先猎捕狼人得到血液，一石二鸟，抹除强大到令自己惧怕的两种存在。  
  
有狼人为给自己死去的同伴报仇，不顾自身安危亲自给人类提供血液。吸血鬼也不得不将一部分精力花在对付人类上，而绝大部分狼人也都对拥有能为自己补充体力的脆弱肉体的高智慧生物虎视眈眈。  
  
复杂的关系就像是一个环，没完没了。  
  
Takahiro的父母作为拥有强大力量的高阶吸血鬼，在被代理长老强行召集之后就没有回来过。而和他一起被留下的哥哥也在城堡被包围时用自己做诱饵引开了狼群。  
  
Takahiro回头望着他从小生活的地方，虽说外表看上去和之前毫无变化，但也只有他知道光鲜外表下掩藏着怎样的狼狈与杂乱。数百年间与家人相处的愉快记忆随着一阵冷风涌上来又被他拢了拢衣领强行压回去。收回视线，他终于下定决心迈开步伐。  
  
但Takahiro并不清楚此行的目的地究竟是哪里，也不知道在这种情况下是否还依然可以抱有家人都还活着的希望，他只是不想继续待在残破的城堡中被无力感啃噬殆尽。  
  
  
  
2.  
  
Takahiro在出发前其实对自己可以去的地方简单的做了一下规划，去冲突最激烈的区域寻找父母，或是沿着兄长消失的路线进行地毯式搜寻，又或是干脆给自己找个安静的地方睡上一百年。  
  
对了、说到睡觉。  
  
Takahiro抹了把脸，被泪水模糊的视线瞬间清晰了些。他在自己已经看不出原有布局的房间内努力翻找着什么。  
  
有了！  
  
掀起不知第几块满是灰尘和爪印的木板时，Takahiro终于发现了自己儿时的宝物...的残片。  
  
那曾是一条柔软至极的毛毯。  
  
也是Takahiro至今为止见过手感最好，最漂亮的毛毯。  
  
即使只是残片，也足够让他重温150岁生日当天无可比拟的惊艳。记得当时在庆祝结束后，他像之前的每个生日一样回到房间满怀期待的挨个打开家人精心准备的礼物。那条毛毯就静静躺在父亲递来的礼物盒中，每当月光洒进来就十分配合的反射出灰蓝色光晕。  
  
这是吸血鬼唯一的行李。  
  
  
  
3.  
  
高阶吸血鬼不需要频繁吸食血液来填饱肚子，也不会被阳光影响，但Takahiro还是决定跟随月光前行。  
  
白天找一些相对安全的地方暂作休息，待到天色一暗，就朝着月亮出现的方向一点点靠近。  
  
他在日月交替中渐渐失去了时间概念，也忘了自己最初的目的。  
  
直至某天在无意中听到似乎是有谁唤醒了沉睡中的长老，苏醒后得知事态全貌的强大吸血鬼忍痛对自己挑起争斗的儿子降下惩罚的同时也表达了诚意。考虑到族人的情况，狼人头领终是同意再次签署协议。计划完全被打乱的人类也没了继续下去的理由和胆量。  
  
英雄..吗。  
  
直到这时吸血鬼才像是刚睡醒一般，猛然意识到自己身处一片陌生的森林。  
  
一场战事因为谁的一己私欲被迫开始又因为谁的举动结束。也许在吸血鬼和狼人的生命中它就像一个笑话般短暂，但沿途见到的那些废墟却又无一不提醒着它的残酷。  
  
他转过身像是想要立刻回到城堡去确认些什么，却又怎样都迈不开脚步。  
  
像是故意给了Takahiro一个放弃与自己较劲的机会，窸窸窣窣的响声传到耳边，他不由凑近一些拨开树丛。那是一块看上去很突兀的巨大岩石，坡度所指的方向让他有种这里就是离月亮最近的地方的错觉。这本应是个赏月的好机会，可一个体型可观的毛球却将他的视线范围填的满满当当。  
  
踏上岩石慢慢靠近，他终于看清了毛球的正体。  
  
是狼，一匹巨大的狼。  
  
不、应该是狼人..？  
  
这个体型应该不是普通的狼人。  
  
似乎是被他的自言自语惊扰，Takahiro眼睁睁看着四脚着地却还比自己高出半头的巨狼跃到身前对自己下了逐客令。  
  
“走开、你很吵。”  
  
传入耳畔的语气不带任何温度，灰蓝色的皮毛却随着动作微微飘动，在月光下泛着温柔的光。  
  
是肉眼可见的柔软。  
  
儿时的温暖似乎再次将全身包裹，Takahiro被蛊惑一般伸出手抚上巨狼的脑袋。与记忆中别无二致的触感让他差点又哭出来。  
  
不，甚至比那条毛毯还要软。  
  
巨狼怎么也想不到他会毫不见外的摸上来，原地呆愣几秒才反应过来变成青年模样拉开距离，明显是不想再让他触碰自己的皮毛。  
  
“你到底想干什么？！”  
  
和一直以来见到的那些只会龇牙咧嘴的粗鲁野兽完全不同，干净漂亮的青年皱着好看的眉对他发出质问的样子确实让Takahiro看入了迷。  
  
“我..小时候收到过一条毛毯..摸起来和你很像。”  
  
知道青年并没有恶意，Takahiro大胆的从风衣口袋中掏出已经不成样子的毛毯残片。  
  
“这个、”  
  
还没等他说完，面前的青年突然一把夺过残片紧紧握在手中。  
  
“是你吗..。”  
  
“え？怎..么了？”  
  
Takahiro看他红着眼眶背对自己有些不明所以，只能小心翼翼地发问。  
  
除了我和父亲，我还没见过其他有这种颜色皮毛的狼人。  
  
Takahiro闻言睁大眼睛不敢相信自己在无意间做了一件多么残忍的事。  
  
“我..我不知道那是..抱歉！真的非常抱歉！”  
  
“不需要道歉，你应该已经得到惩罚了。”  
  
“え？”  
  
“不久之前，狼群杀死了你的哥哥。”  
  
“哥哥他..”  
  
“死了。”  
  
青年重新转过身对上他的视线，泄愤似的重复了一遍。  
  
Takahiro既是早有准备也不免要为那盏代表希望的灯彻底熄灭落下泪来。对面的青年用掺有无数复杂情绪的眼睛盯着他看了片刻，垂下头选择保持沉默。  
  
这种状态不知持续了多久，就当青年准备离开时Takahiro吸吸鼻子突然开了口。  
  
“名字。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“告诉我你的名字吧！”  
  
“你是笨蛋吗？”  
  
“呜哇好凶！”  
  
夸张的语气发挥到极致不知道的还真以为他受了什么不得了的惊吓。  
  
“Omi。”  
  
“え？”  
  
“名字，Omi。”  
  
“听上去很温柔啊。”  
  
也许是眼角还带着泪痕的家伙非要对他笑出酒窝的样子实在滑稽，Omi颇为无奈的叹了口气，将之前的问题又重复了一遍。  
  
“你到底想干什么？”  
  
“我想抱、”  
  
“休想，不可能。”  
  
“啊、你喜欢钓鱼吗？”  
  
“想转移话题也太生硬了吧，喂、别碰那个。”  
  
出言制止绕到身后愈发不安分的吸血鬼，及时从他手中拿回即将被上下其手的鱼竿。  
  
“山下？像是人类的名字啊..Omiちゃん认识人类？”  
  
与记忆中重叠的称呼让狼人的表情僵在了脸上。  
  
“不要那样叫我。”  
  
“ごめん——”  
  
可能是很久没有和谁这样交谈过，Omi虽然毫不掩饰对称呼的不满，但在感受到歉意后依旧耐着性子对他解释。  
  
“山下健二郎，住在那边的人类。”  
  
Takahiro顺着他指的方向看过去，是个不大的村落。与喜欢城堡的吸血鬼和习惯在森林居住的狼人们不同，这种规格小数量多的建筑一看就是人类的手笔。  
  
“这是他最常用的鱼竿。”  
  
“能把这么贵重的东西送给Omiちゃ..ん看来关系是真的很好了！”  
  
“谁知道呢。”  
  
  
  
4.  
  
当时人类、吸血鬼和狼人之间的冲突才刚刚开始。因为不想参与争斗而脱离狼群的Omi被人类设下的猎捕陷阱弄得遍体鳞伤，而救下他的，就是山下健二郎。  
  
“..喂！喂！你没事吧？振作一点、现在就帮你止血。”  
  
捕捉到人类气息的Omi昏昏沉沉的想要起身摆出防御姿态却被过重的腿伤拖累，重新摔回地面。  
  
“喂！老实点不要乱动啊！”  
  
对方像是有些急了，扶着他靠在树旁熟练地往腿上缠着什么东西。  
  
奇怪的口音。  
  
这是狼人失去意识前给人类的评价。  
  
狼人没有昏迷太长时间绝不是因为过高的警觉性，而是那个有着奇怪口音的人类正坐在他跟前烤一只香喷喷的兔子。  
  
“う..”  
  
“哦、醒了？感觉怎么样？”  
  
狼人慢慢坐起身环顾一番，他们正处在一个不大的山洞。腿上的伤口被包扎的很好就连血污也已经清理得干干净净。  
  
“为什么救我..？”  
  
“因为你就倒在我面前啊，怎么能见死不救。” 理所当然的语气停顿片刻，平添几分无奈与惋惜。“也算是替那些设下陷阱的人道个歉。”  
  
“你..不需要我的血吗、”  
  
“啊、领地什么的我不感兴趣，只需要保护好村子里的人就行了。你和我待在一起这么久，不也没一口咬上来吗？”  
  
“村子？“  
  
“嗯，就在离这不远的地方，你的腿伤得不轻、一会儿跟我回去敷药。” 一句话说的和他硬塞进手中的烤兔子一样不容拒绝。  
  
恢复些体力的狼人在山下健二郎的帮助下慢慢向着村庄的方向移动。  
  
“看，就是那里了。”  
  
“我..还是不去了。”  
  
“え？已经这么近了啊、” 男人像是意识到了什么，低头去看他的腿伤。  
  
“在这里就可以了。” 其实伤口的疼痛并不足以让狼人停下脚步，他只是在看到人类居住的村落时没来由的开始打退堂鼓。  
  
“はいはい。” 山下拿此刻任性的狼人毫无办法，点头妥协的同时安抚似的拍了拍狼人低垂的脑袋。“狼人果然还是更习惯在森林里生活吧，那就在这里等我，明天来给你上药。”  
  
Omi本以为这会是他最后一次见到人类，令他想不到的是第二天一大早山下健二郎真的又来了，还带着一大堆不知名的药、食物和灿烂的笑容。  
  
“Omiちゃん！怎么样，伤口没裂开吧？”  
  
“你怎么知道我的名字？”  
  
还有那个奇怪的后缀又是什么。  
  
“Omiちゃん昏迷时亲口告诉我的哦。”男人重新为他包扎好腿伤，看上去心情很不错。“我也有说自己的名字，不过你可能不记得了。山下健二郎，叫我健ちゃん就行了！”  
  
健..ちゃん？  
  
“..我还说了什么？”  
  
“没有其他的了。”  
  
说谎，但他无法揭穿男人的温柔。  
  
“今天带了热狗哦——” 山下说着，打开放在一旁的容器拿出还散发着热气的食物。  
  
“热狗？”  
  
“嗯，稍等一下。”  
  
山下晃了晃手中的小方盒，里面似乎装着红黄两种颜色的酱汁。轻轻向后一掰，酱汁便从开口处缓慢地流出来。没有像想象中那样混在一起，每种酱汁只是待在属于自己的那块领地，安安稳稳的被铺上热狗表面。  
  
绝妙的平衡。  
  
“要是都能像这个一样的话，大概就不会有争斗了吧。”  
  
他听山下这样说着一口咬住递过来的热狗。  
  
“うん、好吃..！”  
  
“对吧！” 得到肯定评价的人类笑得更加灿烂。  
  
自那之后，山下健二郎几乎每天都会来找他，带着那些对狼人来说稀奇古怪的食物。一人一狼坐在巨石上吃东西时，也会说一些关于自己的事。虽然大多情况下狼人一直都是倾听者，而人类也三句话不离钓鱼。但他们却一直都很享受能与对方在一起的时间。  
  
直至他的闹钟不再是山下健二郎扯着嗓门喊出的Omiちゃん之前，狼人都天真的以为这种生活可以一直持续下去。  
  
被杂乱响声吵醒的狼人凭借出色听觉判断出那是来自村庄的打斗声。  
  
他记得昨天山下回去之前说要给他看看新做好的鱼拓。  
  
腿伤初愈的狼人用最快的速度冲进村子，撞开试图在山下健二郎身上留下伤痕的丑陋低阶吸血鬼。  
  
听到呼唤的巨狼变回男人最熟悉的青年模样，帮助他安顿好不幸被咬伤的村民。不知他们其中又有几人会被同化，变成面容可怖的低阶吸血鬼。  
  
“健ちゃん，用我的血。”  
  
“我说过的吧Omiちゃん，不会使用狼人的血液。如果可以的话，也不想和吸血鬼战斗。Omiちゃん也很讨厌这种画面吧。”  
  
“但是、”  
  
“因为对我来说非常重要，所以才不想让Omiちゃん做自己不喜欢的事。对了！我的鱼竿还在房间里，只有那个不想被毁掉啊拜托了Omiちゃん，帮我把它救出来！”  
  
“健ちゃん！”  
  
“别小看了人类啊！”  
  
露出笑容这样说着的男人拿着简单的武器，成为了狼人心中最强大的英雄。  
  
“人类不是高智商生物吗，可那家伙分明就是个笨蛋。” Omi垂下头握紧手中的鱼竿尽全力忍住眼眶中积存的泪水。  
  
一只没什么温度的手覆上来，他微微抬起头，吸血鬼眼中似乎也有泪。  
  
不远处传来铁质工具的声音，大概是幸存者们搬回了木材准备重建村庄。  
  
“他一定也不希望你止步不前。”  
  
吸血鬼没得到回应便又向他靠近一步。  
  
“不如我们去钓鱼吧，或者去我的城堡看看？”  
  
“没兴趣。”  
  
“え？真的不想去吗？可以带你飞过去很快的！”  
  
“恐高。”  
  
“那就走着去，正好沿途可以尝尝人类做的美食。”  
  
狼人望着他期待的神情犹豫片刻，视线飘向远处的村庄深深地看了一眼之后带着鱼竿转身离开。  
  
“快点跟上。”  
  
“哦、はい——！”  
  
  
  
5.  
  
经过吸血鬼一路上的软磨硬泡，狼人终于因为受不了聒噪跟他来到了城堡。  
  
城堡里和他离开时相比并没有变化。  
  
意料之中的，没有谁回来过。  
  
多出来的只有缠绕在一片狼藉之上的蛛网。  
  
Takahiro捏住一只顺着他面前的蛛丝从天花板上慢悠悠爬下来的蜘蛛对身后的狼人笑出两个甜蜜酒窝。  
  
“一段时间不回来城堡都要被这些小家伙占领了啊..Omi？”  
  
“离..离我远点..！”  
  
“え？怎么了？”  
  
“不要靠过来！”  
  
  
  
6.  
  
一位吸血鬼被迫离开他的城堡。  
  
  
End

**Author's Note:**

> 关于热狗和酱料的部分来自某期关八编年史中subaru师匠提案的书名《如果都像便利店的那个一样的话就不会有斗争了》，觉得真是有道理又很有趣就加进去了（喂
> 
> 所以吸血鬼有没有如愿以偿的抱到大狼狼呢？


End file.
